


The Sexual Education of Kylo Ren

by MTMagni



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Inexperienced, Sexual Education, female on top, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Summary: I had originally made this the 15th chapter of "The Grey Room", but decided to remove it as a stand alone. I tried to imagine a back story of a very sexually experienced Kylo Ren and why it would be important. Passion being a huge part of Sith beliefs (I know, he is not a sith  but a dark force user).I would imagine that introducing Kylo to the dark loveless side of sexuality, based on selfishness and purely the physical,the dark side of passion, would be an important thing. Sex without attachment. Eliminate his need for love. BDSM relationships can be very loving and love based, but like all things, there is a darker side. There is no real smut in this one...yet. just an exploration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have had some feedback that it is difficult to think of Kylo with anyone other than Rey. I would love to hear your thoughts...and as always, Kudos help!

"Yes....I want to know....all of it." 

They laid naked, side by side, the moonlight beaming through the open doors to the balcony of their suite, lazily lingering in the post coupling warmth. The lights of Canto Bight illuminated the windows in a golden glow. Disconnected from the Order, he was open and vulnerable in ways he had never imagined, as if the alter ego of Kylo Ren and Emperor were just shadows. 

Ever since they departed the Finalizer, everything felt more amplified. Their sense of each other, both physical and spiritual, heightened down to the sound of a blink of their eyes. There were moments that Rey felt supernaturally close to him, so much so that she could hear and feel his blood pumping underneath his skin. Sex between them was torturous, two souls fused together grasping to act out their connection in primitive physical form. In truth, their power had grown so strong that the euphoria of their greatest climax could be achieved purely through their minds, which is what made physical sex that much more important. It was clumsy and raw, compared to the luminous grace of the force, but oddly satisfying and challenging.

It wasn't always sweet and gentle, or empathic. Sometimes it was a mind play, or animalistic, or twisted and violent, or purely fixed in fantasy. Lust, pain, pleasure, control, submission, all of it was just a further exploration of freedom and their truth. For so long they both had felt disconnected, lost in a chaotic spinning world, full of hurt, unwanted. Both haunted by the voices that came and went without welcome, reminding them that they were never alone for long. Most outsiders would question all of it, but to them it was as natural as the air in their lungs. They were committed, eternally, and their trust was as solid as the force itself. 

"Tell me how it happened...the first time...that led to the second...that led to your....taste." Her stretching had a feline-like roll to it, and her eyes flashed at him in the darkness like two glistening gems. 

This physically impressive and superior man, who held more power than any individual had possessed in the entire history of the galaxy, blushed. The very man that made her do unthinkable acts to prove her submission and obedience, was experiencing a moment of shyness. He was not accustomed to using words to express much of anything, it was so much easier to give away through his mind, but he understood why she needed it this way. 

 

She was smiling. It was a turn on to know his past. He was her first and only, and she knew that he brought to her a complex history of experiences and knowledge that went well beyond instructional material.

"Snoke. He made me believe that he was the only person in existence that valued me. As a very young man, full of anger, I wanted so badly...." Stopping, he was falling into deep thought.

"For someone to care....for him...your parents.... for Han to care?" Rey coaxed.

"......Yes...." His eyes were tearing up. Rey reached out and grabbed his hand. "I do not want to talk about him...But I believed he didn't. I knew he loved me..but he did not care.....it felt like I was a freak to him....he could never really look at me like I was a person. You know the rest...Luke...the academy...." He became quiet. "It became clear, after I joined the order, that I had to strip away any sense of my previous life...or hide it so deeply...lock it away. Through Snoke's guidance....I was supposed to kill the past and become even greater than my grandfather ....but we both know I could not...not totally. Several years passed and the older I became, the more I felt the desires of a man... I knew the life of a "true" jedi was not for me....which pushed me further into the darkness....."

Rey was listening intently, rolling on to her side to face him. 

Pausing to take a deep breath he began again ".....He was in my head. He knew everything....I could not hide it from him and he knew it was a weakness...my inexperience was a flaw...a potential crack..wanting to be loved..that I believed I had safely hidden... had not been "handled". So, he sent me away to learn about the business of war...when in reality he was sending me away to ensure that I would be fully broken of my sentimentality and innocence...and that is where it began. " His words were strained and uncomfortable.

"Keep going....:" Rey was transfixed..

"I was sent with several high ranking officers, one of which was female. I paid no notice. I was in my early 20's and arrogant and stupid...we were sent here, to Canto Bight, to meet with a series of arms dealers to negotiate contracts for new technologies...weapons etc. Of course, I was not skilled at any of this yet....but I was told that I was there to observe and learn. I did not question it because I believed I was being groomed.....and I had learned very early to never question anything...and if I did, I learned how to maneuver skillfully. So....we went and that was where it began....my education...." Ben's voice began to fade as the sounds and colors took shape in her mind.

***************

Kylo Ren was not impressed. In what felt like a past life, having been raised as galactic royalty, he was ambivalent to the luxury and excess of the elite. In his early 20's, he was an imposing 6 foot 3 inches. Appearing longer and leaner than the carved muscular warrior he would become in his thirties, his robes and mask hid his boyish awkwardness. Following behind the officers, he had yet to develop his reputation for angry outbursts and intimidating intensity. Following their orders, the officers paid little attention to him. Shy and introverted, the lack of notice did not bother him. As usual, he was focused and serious, very aware of never disappointing his master.

Looking back, as they walked through the massive and ornate entry to the casino, one female officer had seemed to notice him. For a split second her pale blue eyes, accentuated by the teal satin of her uniform, cut through the smoky glass of his mask. For that moment they regarded one another, so quick. She was atypically tall, yet not as tall as him, as few were. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low tight bun bringing attention to her long graceful neck. She appeared to float, unlike her peers that walked with the hard determination of first order soldiers. In that quick moment he noted that she was different, slightly out of place. Brushing it off, this was a special assignment, this could be completely normal.

The group was met by a concierge and escorted to their suites. No expense had been spared by the resort to express their allegiance to the order. 

"Follow me." Breaking off from the group, the blonde officer led him to his room.

"That won't be necessary." He was thankful for his mask and distorted voice.

"oh, but it is." It was when she smiled that he fully realized her beauty, something he had never done for any woman before. Biting his lip, his mouth felt wet, as he fought the strange sensation of wanting to touch her. Her features were sharp, high cheekbones and angular lines. Full painted red lips and precisely manicured brows drawn into a soft dramatic arch. Unintentionally looking her up and down, he noticed the tiny waist and the specific tailoring of her uniform. Everything about her suggested subtle severity. Recognizing his struggle, despite the mask and heavy lack robes, she was an expert at reading the nonverbal. A master interrogator, she seemed pleased, taking in the silence.

Leaving him at his door, he watched her make a note of the door number as she walked away. Again, his inexperience led him astray, only filing away his observations as unimportant and frivolous. 

Days spent in meetings, listening. Nights spent at dinners, learning, yet appearing to be more of a wall flower than an active participant. From across the room he could feel her eyes on him, crawling over the surface of his robes. The group was dressed in formal attire, but she stood out looking more like a model than an officer. Again, so out of place amongst the company. Excusing herself, she walked toward him. 

"Excuse yourself at 11. You are to come to this room. I expect you there at 11:15 exactly."She said while handing him a key card. She showed little emotion.

"I do not take orders from you." He was arrogant and defiant. 

"You don't? Noooo, you do. Supreme Leader Snoke gave me complete control over your activities." Her voice was feminine, sweet with hard edges. 

Staring back at her through the smoked glass of his mask, looking into her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth. Turning to walk way, she did not wait for his response.


	2. Chapter 2

A private hallway opened to a doorway with large thick double doors. This luxury was reserved for the most important figures of the galaxy, or the Supreme Leader himself.

He didn't knock.

"Remove your mask." She was speaking to him from the other room. "That was an order, not a request."

Hesitating, pressing the release, his mask hissed as the mouth piece slid forward. Pulling it off, his long black hair fell into loose waves, framing his youthful face. Scanning the dimly lit room, he determined she must be speaking to him from one of the rooms of the private quarters. Several minutes passed in silence. Growing increasingly impatient, he could feel his legs begin to twitch. Two high backed chairs, a fireplace, large curtained windows. A balcony letting in the gentle evening breeze blowing in from the ocean below. The room was massive and ornate. Rich fabrics, rare carved woods, this was far more luxury that even he had seen.

"Do you know why you are here?" She emerged from the dimly lit room wearing only a long black robe that slipped against the marble tiles behind her.

"No. I do not."

"Shall we start with a proper introduction? You will refer to me as Mistress." Slowly walking toward him, she looked him up and down, assessing and observing. "I am surprised. The Supreme Leader told me you were...a legacy."

Clearing his throat, he couldn't hide his irritation or his curiosity. It took all of his strength to restrain from lifting her off the ground in a force choke.

"You don't approve of my assessment?" She was laughing at him. "You are angry.....good."

"I take my orders from the Supreme Leader. My patience is thin. Tell me what you want." His voice with thick, defiance layered with self conciousness, trying to conceal the self hate and left over teenage insecurities. Unable to control it, the anger radiated, disrupting the energy in the room, invisibly gripping the space around her. Closing her eyes, she appeared to have a strange reaction, as if she was receiving pleasure. The more she reveled in it, the stronger his anger grew. Sensing his instability, she opened her eyes.

"Stop. Now." her cold voice ripped through the air.

It was like snuffing out a flame, so fast, he released her, not understanding why? Confused at the strange power she had over him.

"Kylo Ren, you have much to learn about control.....and passion...and so many other things..." No longer mocking him, she had an expression that could be perceived as kind....even caring, but his senses were so fine tuned he could see through the facade of a great actress. "You are a young man of few words, which will serve you well over the next few weeks. You have been entrusted to me, to my supervision and education."

Again, her eyes picked him apart like a surgical droid.

"Weeks?"

"Yes, weeks."

"What lessons?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Kylo, let us consider this to be an orientation. A setting of rules....and boundaries. You are to kneel in front of me... here, in front of me, at my feet."

"I only kneel for my master." He scoffed at her, quickly realizing that her expression and stance had not moved.

"Look inside." She said calmly, fearlessly.

As if filled with acid, his eyes looked in to hers, unleashing a violent and indiscriminate probe into her unprepared mind. Watching her physically freeze, unable to speak, she willingly unfolded her thoughts without a fight. The truth was in front of him, clear and terrifyingly pure.

 _Strip it away...fear...youth..innocence....love...need...pain...guilt...shame. Obliterate it. Replace it through control....utter and complete control....submission and surrender....release. Remove the chains...unleash it...desire..passion. selfish pleasure... unlock the Raw Power._ Fragments of Snoke's voice.

Backing up, he let go, processing, eyes rapid. Having seen everything he needed, the blood had drained from his face, and he was afraid. Regaining her breath, she slowly sat in one of the dark velvet high backed chairs that flanked the blue glow of the fireplace.

"Shall we begin? On your knees."


End file.
